


All Consuming Desire

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Childhood Trauma, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Soul Bond, Soulmates, Therapy, Trauma, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: You go to therapy like any other Friday and discover that your therapist has agreed to take on monster patients, which is fine except one of them keeps staring at you....A Horrortale Sans X Reader fiction where Horror's Soulmate becomes his single obssession. He will have them no matter what, even if he has to force a Soul sex on them in order to help things along.





	All Consuming Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the songs in the Chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Das Tier in Mir by E Nomine ](https://youtu.be/1pF6sAfyoyY)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy ](https://youtu.be/oFxqLYis1m4)
> 
>  
> 
> [ It's a Dangerous Game from the Jekyll and Hyde Musical Soundtrack sung by Anthony Warlow ](https://youtu.be/2uhW8CMf57c)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Whispers in the Dark by Skillet ](https://youtu.be/omuYo49_SOQ)

You take out your earbuds and stick them in your pocket as you get out f the car and approach your therapist’s front door. They surely would be a tangle heap of cords by the time your appointment was over, regardless of whether or not you wrapped them around your phone neatly, and it never ceased to amaze you each time it happened. You shrug and just assume there is a little earbud gremlin who likes to make your day just that bit more tedious living in your hoodie pocket.

 

You almost always wore a hoodie, but you always wore it whenever you had trauma therapy because you liked the extra comfort that it gave you. It was way too big for you, but that was better as if you felt uncomfortable you could always sink into its comfortable fuzzy embrace, plus the hood down made you look like a sith. This particular hoodie was a Pokemon hoodie with Mewtwo’s quote from the first movie, aptly titled Pokemon: The First Movie, “I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.” That quote spoke to you a lot because you never felt like you fit in anywhere not at school, not with your family, and a lot of it had to do with where and when you were born.

 

You were born in a stupid podunk town with stupid podunk people, meanwhile you excelled academically, were socially awkward because of your intelligence level differing so vastly from your peers, but this got better in high school when you found theatre as an outlet. Everyone in theatre was socially awkward to an extent and they all came from different walks of life, it gave you hope that maybe you weren’t completely unlikeable and too weird for friendship. Though you quickly learned that this boost in confidence was short-lived as high school passed and you couldn’t mentally bring yourself to go to college.

 

You had some medical issues as well that caused your hormones to get out of whack and to put icing on the cake that is the dysfunctional mess that is your person you had severe chronic depression. Basically depression amped up to the nth degree over a long period of time that doesn’t appear to be stopping anytime soon. Hurray for that, your expression turns sour for a moment before you put on your fake smile.

 

Your therapist was well accredited and even state recommended, but his office was fairly small. There were clear glass windows that had curtains draped in front of them on the inside so no one could see in. The door had a few snowflake stickers still present on it as it was the late stages of winter. Bailey would usually sit at the farthest curtain from the door whenever someone pulled up, unless he was preoccupied with someone already inside or being let out to use the restroom behind the building in the scant grass coverage. Today he wasn’t at his usually post so you assumed the black toy poodle was playing with a kid or another adult patient. Your therapist treated all ages and was constantly watching lessons and going to conventions to try and better himself, you admired that about him.

 

You enter and your fake smile turned into a real one as you see Bailey happily wagging his little fluffy stub of a tail. You froze for a second as you saw the other patients, two skeletons, suddenly you remember that yes monsters had surfaced recently and due to complications with fitting into society as well as their pasts, of which you knew little to nothing, they were all ordered to take mandatory trauma therapy sessions.

 

Your therapist had expressed to you last week that his new patients would be a bit off-putting but were harmless and only wanted to be accepted by society and that you shouldn’t be afraid of them. You hadn’t expected one of them to be missing a huge part of his skull though! The taller one, easily nine feet and capable of reaching the ceiling at his full height, had long lanky limbs that seemed more or less like a normal skeleton. He was wearing some sort of homemade armor with short red bottoms and a white top with shoulder pads that stuck out at a point. He also appeared to be wearing black bone-tight latex under it all, which covered everything but his head. His red scarf was worn and torn but tied around his neck. He appeared to have recent dental work done and was now wearing braces to correct his somewhat crooked teeth. He had bright red boots on and gloves to match.

 

The other was still tall at a rough seven and a half feet, you barely made it above five so even average was tall for you these guys though, whew boy they were on a completely different level. This one was the one with his skull cracked open and had a gaping hole in it. His one huge red orb lingered on you and you saw his other hand heading up to the empty socket before he put it down. His face was in a constant smile and his fangs were large, yeah he had fangs not teeth like the other. You shiver as the black dot in his giant orb followed you to the reception desk where you signed in.

 

You looked back, the dude was wearing a large faded blue hoodie and he kept one hand in the pocket, the other hand’s palm was on the underside of his chin and came up to his wide mouth were it just barely grazed the corner. He hadn’t stopped looking at you, but then to be fair you hadn’t stopped looking at him either. He was wearing shorts with white racing stripes along the side. He also had on black sneakers with red tips, heels, and laces, these looked relatively new in comparison to the rest of his ensemble. Before you could say anything you hear a yip and that causes you to turn quickly to see the taller one trying to pet Bailey but the dog looked afraid.

 

You walked over and picked up the frightened pooch causing the taller one to look at you with tears in his eyes while the other glared at you. “Here let’s sit down and I’ll show you how to pet Bailey, kay?” You ask as you sit one chair away from the other skeleton.

 

The taller one follows you obediently and sits next to you. “First thing to note is you are really big and he’s really tiny so when you pet him you want to barely touch his back, like your caressing a soft, fragile fabric,“ you say and demonstrate with your own hand.

 

The skeleton nods and does as you instruct, at this point Bailey is calm and feels safer with you so he doesn’t whine or yip when the skeleton pets him, instead he licks the glove lovingly. **“HUMAN I DID IT I HAVE PET THE BAILEY!”** The skeleton squeaks loudly causing Bailey to jump a bit, but he settles down quickly being used to loud children.

 

“Y/N, but yes, yes you did umm what’s your name?” You try and ask casually but probably end up sounding stupid.

 

**“PAPYRUS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”** He responds eyes shimmering, or rather eye lights in his sockets shimmering. **“AND THAT SACK OF BONES OVER THERE IS MY BROTHER SANS! HE IS REALLY LAZY SO I’LL TAKE THE LIBERTY OF INTRODUCING HIM SINCE HE WOULD PROBABLY PREFER TO SAY AS LITTLE AS POSSIBLE.”**

 

You giggle at Papyrus’s excitability and wave at Sans. “Pleasure to meet you The Great Papyrus, but if it is all the same to you may I just call you Papyrus?”

 

Papyrus seemed awestruck for a bit before responding with a pose of his hand on his chest. **“BUT OF COURSE MISS Y/N, SO LONG AS I MAY CALL YOU Y/N AND SO LONG AS WE CAN BE FRIENDS?”** He asked so innocently and gave you a quick glance and you felt his anxiety and longing, you could relate to that.

 

You were nervous and unsure of whether or not you were mentally ready to be friends with anyone, much less a bombastic giant skeleton with the most cinnamon roll of personalities. When you saw him threatening to cry from our lack of response though your mind made itself up. “Of course we can be friends Papyrus, but I don’t know why you’d want to be friends with me, I mean we just met and I could be a really bad person for all you know.” You scratch the back of your head and try and keep your smile on.

 

**“THAT’S PREPOSTEROUS! IF YOU WERE A BAD PERSON WOULD YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME HOW TO PET THE BAILEY? WOULD YOU HAVE AGREED TO BE MY AWESOME AND MOST TREASURED FRIEND, GRANTED I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT I HAVE NO FRIENDS OF MY OWN BESIDES MY BROTHER SO YOU WOULD BE GAINING NOTHING BUT MY UNDYING GRATITUDE. I KNOW A LOT OF HUMANS FIND MY GREAT SELF TO BE… INTIMIDATING BUT YOU ACTUALLY INITIATED CONVERSATION WITH ME AND ACCEPTED MY OFFER OF FRIENDSHIP. WHAT I GUESS I’M SAYING IS THAT NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY HAVE DONE IN THE PAST Y/N YOU ARE MY FRIEND NOW AND I KNOW YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO,”** His voice sounded sweet and sincere and it made you ache. Why didn’t this precious cookie have more friends? Just because on first glance he was scary? That’s bullshit, people are bullshit.

 

“Thanks Papyrus,” you hadn’t realized that you had started to tear up until you spoke and felt Papyrus embrace you in a hug.

 

Just then your therapist walks out and Bailey jumps down to greet his owner. Jason smiles at you and the other two before glancing at his schedule with a puzzled look. “Well I thought Y/N was going first, but it appears there was a mix up. It says on my schedule that I have Papyrus first? Oh well is this okay with you all?” Jason asks looking up over his notebook.

 

Jason was an intelligent and understanding older gentleman with a short white beard and thinning hair. He always seemed to smile and wore casual wear, he wasn't the type for suits and such which suited you fine. You nod your head in the affirmative and Papyrus gets up. **“THAT IS FINE WITH ME MR. THERAPIST!”** Papyrus booms.

 

Jason shrinks back for a minute before responding, “Alright and please just call me Jason, oh and could you possibly speak any quieter these old ears are a little sensitive.”

 

**“OF COURSE JA- er I mean of course Jason,”** it still wasn't quiet but it was a much better improvement then his other, I will shout out your soul voice.

 

Jason nods and leads Papyrus back to the room, in the meantime Bailey has gotten between you and Sans whose eye orb has gone out and hand is out of his pocket clutching his always empty socket. Bailey is growling but you are more focused on your new friend's brother. “Sans?” You question as he rocks and begins digging at his socket with his sharp phalanges and you hear a sound not unlike knife on bone.

 

You jump up and head over to him in full on concern mode. “Sans, come on it's okay,” you say standing in front of him. You aren't sure how you can tell but it appears like he is looking down at you.

 

The secretary was out on break, thanks Olivia you're here every other time except when I need you. “w-where's pap?” His voice was soft and raspy, and filled with fear.

 

You place your hand gently on the one that was gripping the wood of the chair tightly and you feel a sudden shock pulse through you causing you to pull back and him to snap out of whatever trance he was in. His eye orb returned and he removed his hand from his other socket, all the while looking at you intently.

 

“Papyrus is fine I promise, Jason would never do anything to hurt anyone, I can even go ask him to keep the door open if you'd  like?” You offer clasping your previously shocked hand.

 

He shook his head and you figure he's over it and sit back down in your chair. The two of you are silent for a long time, you occasionally look over to see his giant red orb staring at you. You're somewhat relieved when you hear clicking and notice that he is using a stylus to type a message to someone on his phone, you wondered if because he had no skin if it affected how technology like touch screens worked. After he finished his message he looked to you and began to speak voice smoother and just as dark. “uh, thanks Y/N, y’know for bein’ nice to my bro and helping me out a minute ago,” he chuckled and you could feel his uncertainty and anxiety.

 

You smile at him trying to will it to be more genuine. “Of course Sans, but you really shouldn't thank me your brother is a great guy and helping you out is what any half-way decent person would have done,” You assert confidently.

 

He shrugs and looks away for the first time since you touched him. “how long does this therapy stuff take?”

 

You think back on your sessions before answering. “Honestly it depends on your brother, Jason never stops a session if he feels like there is more the patient needs to say, that being said he doesn't like calling it early either. So approximately an hour give or take,” you respond honestly. “Why do you have plans for this evening?”

 

Sans never answered you and the two of you sat in silence the rest of the time, well after a few minutes you put in your ear buds and listen to your playlist on shuffle. You had gotten to Das Tier in Mir by E Nomine when Jason came out looking slightly exhausted followed by a beaming Papyrus. He motioned for you to come and you obeyed going back to the room and waiting for him.

 

Jason came in later followed by Bailey who immediately jumped up in your lap, it was always nap time for him when your therapy session started, mostly because you would bend over backwards in order to ensure the puppers comfort. “I see Papyrus put you through the ringer,” you giggled and Jason wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

 

“I suppose you could say that, he just had so much energy,” Jason responds.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**“What do you mean we have to talk brother?”** Papyrus did his best to whisper, he was confused by his brother's text as all it said was he had something very important to discuss with him after his session and that it was a secret.

 

Sans was sweating as he resisted the urge to cling to his empty socket. “that human is my **SOULmate** paps,” he says in a hushed tone.

 

Papyrus beams and blushes bringing his hands up to his face as if to contain himself. **“Oh brother I'm so happy for you! Have you told Y/N yet?”** His voice was excited but mostly quiet.

 

Sans shook his head, stars how he wanted to just tell you and you be ecstatic about it but he knew you would most likely think him a creep and not want anything to do with him. No he had to keep his distance and learn as much about you as possible before trying anything. “no paps i haven't, humans aren't as in tune with their **SOUL** as we are. if i tried to tell her she would freak out and want nothing to do with me,” Sans voice cracked at the thought of you looking at him with disgust.

 

**“I don't see why you must keep it a secret I'm sure Y/N wouldn't be all that bad, but if you want to wait I'll support your decision. She seems to trust me so maybe I could get more information for you?”** Sans could feel a huge weight lifting off his **SOUL**.

 

He looked at his brother and smiled, “you'd really do that paps”

 

Papyrus struck a pose and looked down at his brother eye lights shimmering as he smiled, his braces seemed to shine with his confidence. **“But of course, you are my brother after all and you're the only person who comes close to matching my greatness, I would help you achieve anything, even Y/N's personal information!”**

 

Sans was smiling as he hugged his lanky brother, Papyrus hugged him back and gave a Nyeh heh heh in response to the sudden attention. “alright bro when she comes out it's my turn so I want you to find out as much as ya can but don make it too suspicious alright?”

 

Papyrus nods and goes back inside. They had been talking just outside of the office in an attempt to cover-up their conversation with the sounds of the street. Sans followed behind Papyrus his true smile lingering as he thought of how he would be seeing you soon.

 

He had been so lonely and broken before but with the revelation of his **SOULmate** he was beyond giddy. He would make sure you would be safe and feel loved, even when you weren't officially a thing. He wasn't going to let you spend one more night alone, he could tell from your brief touch when your **SOUL** connected to his for the first time that you were lonely, scared, depressed, ridden with anxiety, unsure of yourself, and most importantly for him you were single, as your **SOUL** would have a feel of a significant other a partner though it would be trace and faint compared to his feel on your **SOUL**.

 

He wanted to see how you looked when you feel asleep, he wanted to caress your skin as you dreamed, he wanted to be there for you after a nightmare. It took everything within him to not grab you and take you home were you would be safe and with him. He knew you wouldn't like that and that would just make you scared of him. Though if he was being brutally honest with himself you being afraid he could handle you being disgusted he could not. In truth the only thing that kept him from doing that was the fact you were single so he had the luxury of knowing you would go home, most likely alone, and you wouldn't have someone to kiss or share a bed with.

 

If you had have been in a relationship you would have been taken to his bedroom immediately. His bedroom was soundproof, the reason given was how loud he could get at night and that he didn't want to wake Papyrus, but the truth was he had several other things like chains, shackles, and rope just in case he ever decided to take up his old profession. With you though it would work just as well, he could tie your arms and legs together and keep you on his mattress, just until his **SOUL** overpowered yours. Sans shook his head, no that would be a last resort.

 

If you found another person or if you started hating him he would be forced to keep you confined in his room. He couldn't risk losing you now, and damned if he wouldn't suffer temporary hatred so long as it meant you'd be his in the end. If it came to that he was sure you'd forgive him, maybe even thank him, once your **SOUL** was synchronized with his and your thoughts and desires became more akin to his own.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Once you head out Sans passes you and gives you a long look before starting his own session. You walk out into the waiting room and are greeted by a happy Papyrus. **“HOW WAS YOUR SESSION? JASON AND I PLAYED A CARD GAME WHERE I ARRANGED THE CARDS ACCORDING TO HOW STRONGLY I FELT THE FEELINGS ON THEM!”** Papyrus beamed.

 

Ah so he brought out the kid stuff for Papyrus first session? Just as well Papyrus seemed to like it. **“WE THEN DISCUSSED WHY I FELT A CERTAIN WAY ABOUT THE STRONG FEELING CARDS WHILE PLAYING JENGA! I wasn't very good at it though,”** His voice softened and he blushed.

 

You pat him on the knee and giggle. “Don't worry Papy, I'm sure you did well Jason has just been playing that game since it came out,” you giggle mocking Jason's age, you knew he didn't mind and you liked to tease him about it sometimes.

 

Papyrus seemed to ignore your words though as his hands were on his face as he blushed even brighter. **“HUMAN HAVE YOU GIVEN ME A NICKNAME?!”** He almost squeed in his joy.

 

You smile his happiness was contagious. “Yes I did would you rather me call you Papyrus? It was rude-” **“NO!”**

 

His sheer volume caused you to flinch and he looked genuinely sorry as he continued in a quieter manner. **“I mean I love your nickname for me,”** Papyrus was fidgeting as he spoke almost worried that you'd reject him.

 

You could never reject the cinnamon roll. “Okay Papy well my session went well today, unfortunately I didn't get to play Jenga,” you remark already feeling mentally exasperated. No you had EMDR based on your childhood trauma, oh that's not specific enough, based on the earliest trauma you had which was your biological father beating you as a one or two year old toddler because you had dared gotten in his view of the television, the icing on the cake was you were just playing on a wooden rocking horse ‘he’, meaning your mother paid for but said it was from him, had gotten you for Christmas. Oh yeah it was Christmas when that happened, maybe that's why you liked Halloween so much better?

 

You are taken out of your thoughts by Papyrus looking at the clock and speaking in his usual tone. **“I HOPE SANS DOESN'T TAKE TOO LONG WE STILL HAVE TO GET FOOD AND THE DRIVE HOME IS LONG ENOUGH AS IT IS. WE LIVE ABOUT AN HOUR AWAY IN THE MONSTER DISTRICT. WHERE DO YOU LIVE Y/N?”**

 

The question seemed so innocent coming from him and he even told you where they lived so you felt like you at least owed him a general location, maybe he was secretly worried about your drive home as well? “I hope you get home safely Papyrus, as for me I'm lucky enough to live about ten minutes away in a rental home just outside the city,” you respond.

 

**“I SEE, Y/N WOULD YOU MIND IF I ASKED FOR YOUR NUMBER, AS FRIENDS I'D LIKE TO BE ABLE TO TALK TO YOU AND SCHEDULE PLAY DATES!”** He got out his phone and looked at you with pure excitement and expectation.

 

You didn't have the heart to reject his request and so you gave him your number saying that if you didn't respond you were busy or asleep. **“I UNDERSTAND MY BROTHER IS THE SAME WAY, HE IS ALWAYS BUSY EXCEPT FOR WHEN HE IS ASLEEP,”** Papy seemed slightly annoyed by this if his tone indicated anything but you let it slide.

 

“Alright well I've got to go,” you started to leave but are stopped by Papyrus getting in front of you.

 

**“WAIT Y/N AS YOUR FRIEND I'D LIKE TO KNOW A FEW THINGS SO I CAN PLAN OUR NEXT PLAYDATE, THINGS LIKE YOUR FAVORITE FOOD, COLOR, ANIMAL, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY HOBBIES!”**

 

You pause and immediately feel like your going to be sick, too many questions, you grimaced through the anxiety and managed to keep your fake smile on, which had been shifting from real to false the entire conversation. You force yourself to speak with a practiced fake cheeriness to hide your overwhelming fear. You couldn't ignore him he was too sweet and would probably take it the wrong way so you answer and slowly make your way around him and to the door.

 

“I like any food really I'm not picky but if I had to choose I'd say a nice home cooked  spaghetti, never been one to make a big deal of color either though my favorite is navy blue, I would be remiss if I didn't pick Bearded Dragon as my favorite animal, and finally my hobbies include reading, writing, playing video games, and watching random crud online. Good bye,” you almost ran out the door as you rounded Papyrus and saw the door in sight.

 

Papyrus didn't seem to mind and you made it to your car without breaking down, win-win for all involved! You pull out and make your way home. Your house wasn't large but it wasn't tiny either, it had a master bedroom and bath along with a small guest room that you mostly used for storage because let's face it you had no social life and weren't about to invite someone over. You pull in the small driveway and park your car.

 

You enter your house and immediately go to your bedroom to check on Lizzy, Lizzy the Lizard, your Red Leatherback Bearded Dragon. She had a habit of making a mess when you were out, oh and pooping in her water, that seemed to be her favorite thing to do whenever you left. You enter the bedroom and see her basking on her log, and her water was tipped over. Lizzy turned and tilted her head at you and squinted her eye as if to say how dare you leave.

 

You chuckle and grab paper towels, it took even longer to clean than expected because she had not only tipped it over she had tipped it over after pooping in it.  The whole time she watched you with squinted eyes like you were beneath her. You giggle and fix up her water dish again with some fresh water. “There you go Queen Lizzy, please forgive my trespassing,” you say closing the lid to her terrarium.

 

You go back downstairs and look at the clock it was five, time to get started on supper. You decided to do some spaghetti and you headed to the cabinet to find a single almost empty box and some sauce. It'd do. You grabbed it and laid it on the counter beside the stove along with your phone. You set the playlist to shuffle before starting it back at Das Tier in Mir by E Nomine. You sang along a bit, “Silva in lumine, Lunae arcana est, Domus mea, Silva in lumine, Stellarum est.” You had looked up the translation a while ago and it was essentially, the forest is concealed in moonlight my home is hidden in moonlight, in the mystic starlight. However, it was Latin so exact translation was debatable.

 

The rest of the song you gave up on, it was German and it was good but you were an ausländer who sprechen nicht gut Deutsch, and as a result you could barely sing slower paced songs much less this. Still you liked it so you listened. The song itself was about a man unable to control himself in the light of the full moon as he became a werewolf and was overwhelmed with an insatiable hunger as he smelled a sweet scent, most likely of a woman, and he eventually loses his humanity completely as the bestial side takes over.

 

As you cooked the noodles you begin to wonder what it must be like to be so hungry that you can't control your actions. Or perhaps you could but it would mean pain and suffering, you supposed that is why some countries resorted to eating dog meat, and in worse areas how it wasn't completely unheard of for children to go missing. You shudder at the thought you'd hate to be in that position.

 

You feel someone staring at you while you watched the noodles, but you chalked it up to your paranoia and rough day. Besides if someone was watching you you would have heard the door open or something, still the feeling kept crawling on your back. You shook yourself and continued your task deciding to ignore the feeling.

 

You pour in the sauce after a while and let the whole thing cook together for a little bit before placing it all in a bowl and beginning to go to town while Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy was playing. You always felt sad hearing this song especially after seeing someone make an animatic for it. It was still a good song so you'd put it on your list.

 

You down the spaghetti as the song finishes and you're brought to It's a Dangerous Game from the Jekyll and Hyde Musical Soundtrack sung by Anthony Warlow. This song always gave you the tingles, it was essentially a warning to the girl in it that Hyde was a dangerous person and that loving him was _a dangerous game_. The story itself had always interested you so when you found out there was a musical you jumped on it like a hooker on dick.

 

You finish putting the dishes in the sink before taking your phone to the bathroom, you'd shower, take your pills, then sleep. You had enough of today for today. As you undressed you swear you felt eyes on you so you shut the door to make yourself feel better. You head into the shower as your phone continued blaring music. You sang along every oncr in a while but mostly focused on getting clean so you could hurry up and go to bed.

 

It was a few minutes, during which you still felt like you were being watched but you hadn't heard the door open and you refused to open the curtain out of fear of confirming your suspicions. You finish up and get out and fish out a pair of panties from the cabinet next to the shower before putting them on and heading back to the kitchen with your phone.

 

You usually slept in your underwear and that wasn't changing because you were paranoid, if someone was in your house they would've done something by now. You grab your pill case and pull out today's dose while grabbing some bottled water from the fridge. You down the pills taking several gulps from the bottle before putting the rest back for tomorrow.

 

Your pills contained some sleep aids as you tended to have several sleeping problems, but with these you could sleep through an earthquake. You grabbed your phone and headed to your bedroom, you turn of Lizzy's lights for the day and plug in your night light, yes you were a grown ass adult with a night light so what? It was a red heart that glows brightly and bathed everything in a red glow.

 

You yawn and lay down and set your phone to automatically go off in about ten minutes as you plug it in and lay it on your nightstand. It began to play Whispers in the Dark by Skillet and you fell asleep fairly quickly but not before seeing a red glowing orb in the corner which you chalked up to your sleepy imagination, Sans wasn't here he was at home with Papyrus, your brain was just seeing your night light shine off something in your room and picturing Sans's orb of an eye and making it appear closer just like how shadows moved or darkness made you see things.

 

You fall asleep with Sans staring at you, he was at the end of your bed now his smile dementedly happy. He was lucky you had taken sleeping pills, now he could do a lot more with you before morning comes. He chuckled darkly, this was going to be the best night since they came up here, hell this was going to be the best night he's ever had so far, but he intended to top it soon enough. All you needed was a little push in the right direction, he knew you wouldn't mind it if he took advantage of the situation, or at least you wouldn't in the future.

 

He gently called forth your **SOUL** as he pulled his, broken and dull, out of his ribcage. What you didn't know wouldn't hurt you, he thought as he gently brought the two closer, besides you would thank him eventually. You were his after all you belonged to him, he was just going to help you see that.

**Author's Note:**

> Also here's my [ Tumblr ](http://moontamble.tumblr.com), link to [ House of Sans Discord ](https://discord.gg/T5Ew9m4), oh and my ko-fi account where you can buy me a 3 dollar coffee to support my ramen habit [ Buy me a Coffee ](https://ko-fi.com/moontamble). Feel free to comment your opinion or really anything below!


End file.
